Endangered Love
Endangered Love, also known as Barbara Manatee is the tenth Silly Songs with Larry. While watching the television soap opera, "Endangered Love", Larry sings of his love for the main character, Barbara Manatee, while dancing with a stuffed manatee doll. Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings, a silly song. We join Larry as he follows the tragic saga of Barbara Manatee in the day time drama, Endangered Love. Larry: Barbara Manatee. Backup Singers: Manatee, Manatee. Larry: You are the one for me. Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Larry: Sent from up above. Backup Singers: Up above, up above. Larry: You are the one I love. Backup Singers: Barbara, oh Barbara. Bill: Please don't cry Barbara. You're a nice manatee. You've been so good to me. But I must go into the world and do noble things for the good of all. And you can't come because you don't speak french. Au revoir! Barbara: But if you leave, Bill. Who will take me to the ball? Who's going to take me to the ball, Bill? I have a new dress and shoes, and new manatee lipstick! Who will take me to the ball? Larry: (Jumps off couch) I'll take you to the ball, Barbara Manatee! Barbara: Please don't go. Bill: I must. Barbara: Don't go. Bill: I must. Barbara: Don't. Bill: Must! Barbara: Don't, don't! Bill: Must, must! Larry: Barbara Manatee. Backup Singers: Manatee, Manatee. Larry: You are the one for me. Backup Singers: One for me, one for me. Larry: Sent from up above. Backup Singers: Manatee from heaven. (Larry dances the tango with his stuffed Barbara Manatee) Larry: Barbara Manatee. Backup Singers: Manatee, Manatee. Larry: I'll be your mon ami. Backup Singers: Mon ami, mon ami. Larry: I'll take you to the ball. Backup Singers: To the ball, to the ball. Larry: I hope you're not too tall. Backup Singers: You might have trouble dancing. Barbara: Bill, I've learned french. Bill: You have? Barbara: Mai oui, je sui manatee. See? Bill: Oui, oui, mon ami. I always knew you could. I really hoped you would. Now can we go into the world and do noble things for the good of all? Barbara: Yes. But first, Bill. Will you take me to the ball? Oh, Bill. Will you take me to the ball? Bill: I can't dance. Barbara: You can't? Bill: No. Barbara: I must go! Bill: Please don't go. Barbara: I must. Bill: Don't go. Barbara: I must. Bill: Don't. Barbara: Must! Bill: Don't, don't! Barbara: Must, must! Larry: Barbara Manatee. Backup Singers: Manatee, Manatee. Larry: You are the one-- (Larry is interrupted by Bob opening the door.) Bob: Larry, what are you doing? Larry: Just, watching a little TV, Bob. Bob: Well, maybe you should read a book. Larry: Yeah. Okay. Announcer: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Bill say: Bill: Barbara! I've learned to dance! Barbara: Oh, Bill. Category:Silly Songs